The Great Debate
by Hybryd0
Summary: [Ranger Academy]Before the new school year starts a few instructors debate about the role of Rangers as instructors the result of which brings about a startling revelation.


AN: This is the introduction to series idea that kind of snuck up and bit me hard. Harry Potter, a very good Transformers fic, and my need to combine seasons brought about this. The basis of it is there is a Ranger Academy on Earth, not like the SPD, which kinda seems military in a way, but an actual school. There's going to be some original characters, but all of the main characters are rangers from various shows. Forget any previous timelines and anything that has happened in the shows as none of that has happened here. The actual story is based on the students and not the teachers, but this is just to kind of give an idea and get a basic reaction.

---

Adam took a sip of his soda and leaned back in his seat. He was going over what he had planned for the first day of class. It was going to be his first year as an instructor at the Ranger Academy of Earth. He was still wondering how he let his friends talk him into being an instructor and a math instructor at that. He would have liked to have been a creative arts instructor, but that wasn't a course offered at the Academy, only an extracurricular activity. The only position immediately open had been a math instructor as one of the previous Freshmen math instructor had been called to his home planet to join in the war.

"Hey buddy, what's up?"

Adam looked up and grinned as he saw his best friend and fellow instructor Rocky DeSantos standing in the doorway to his office. "Just looking over lesson plans. What about you?"

"Taking a break." Rocky replied with a tired smile. "I've been fiddling with my zord and trying to clean it for the past three hours."

"Billy is going to kill you if you finds out you've been 'fiddling' again."

Rocky smirked. "He won't find out, unless someone tells him."

"Your fiddling is safe with me." Adam replied.

He took another sip of his soda and eyed his friend. Rocky didn't have to say anything was wrong, Adam could sense it. Something was bothering his friend. It worried Adam. Of the two of them it had taken Rocky longer to recover from Aisha's death, but that was understandable. Rocky had been friends with Aisha longer than Adam and if not for her Adam and Rocky never would have met. Adam was afraid his friend was still having problems.

"What's wrong Rocky?" Adam asked.

Rocky sighed at being so transparent. He plopped himself in one of the chairs in front of Adam's desk. "It's this whole teacher thing."

"What about it?" Adam asked. He found it kind of strange that Rocky had a problem with being an instructor. He was the one that had talked him into becoming the new math instructor. "I thought you liked being a teacher."

"I do, I mean I get to play with the zords all day, who wouldn't like that?"

"Then what's the problem?"

Rocky rubbed a hand over his face, but before he could respond Adam suggested they go outside. Rocky agreed and the two left Adam's office. The walk to the courtyard was short and they passed several other instructors on their way. Once outside they both felt rejuvenated by the burst of fresh air. Adam took a seat at one of the benches and Rocky perched himself on top of it.

"So, what's the problem?"

Rocky sighed and tried to figure out how to put it into words. "I feel like...like we should be out there fighting the war."

"We're doing a greater service by putting more rangers out there." Adam said.

Rocky frowned. "We're rangers, we should be on the frontlines against the United Alliance of Evil, not playing around back here."

"We're not playing around. We may be rangers but we can only do so much. The more teams we can train and get in the war the better chance we'll have. Especially against the Psycho Rangers that Kalix and Tar'ok have running around."

"I think civilians could teach here so that all available rangers could be fighting." Rocky insisted.

Before Adam could say anything else two more instructors entered the courtyard. Adam didn't recognize them, he didn't know many of the instructors yet, but Rocky waved them over like he knew them. One had a mop of white blond hair, unruly and slightly spiked. The other had long blond hair with a stripe of brown in the middle. Adam got the impression of a skunk, but he kept that thought to himself.

"Adam, this is Zhane and Andros." Rocky introduced the two. "They're Kerovians. Andros is one of the basic and advanced training instructors. Zhane is the tactical training instructor."

"Nice to meet you." Adam said, shaking both their hands. "How long have you been on Earth?"

"Off and on for since we were teenagers." Zhane said. "We trained here."

Andros sensed that they had interrupted a conversation, even though Rocky and Adam were being polite. "Are we interrupting something?"

"Not at all. Actually, I'd like your opinion." Rocky said. "How do you feel about us rangers being instructors here instead of fighting the war?"

Andros and Zhane shared a look. Adam could immediately see the connection between the two. They were best friends and reminded him of himself and Rocky. However, it became immediately apparent on their faces that they disagreed on the matter.

"We should be on the frontlines challenging the UAE." Zhane said.

Andros shook his head. "Our place is here training the future generations."

"Civilians could do that." Zhane argued. "Rangers stand between the UAE and the innocents of the galaxy."

"And the more that we help train the more Rangers there will be to stand up against them."

"I still don't understand why you keep insisting that Rangers have to train Rangers. I'm not suggesting shutting down the school. I'm saying that civilians or even the military could take over training Rangers." Zhane said.

Adam's face hardened. "I'll be six feet under ground before I let any Earth military take over the Ranger Academy."

"Do you have any idea what that would do?" Rocky continued. "Rangers were cease being honorable, peace minded warriors and turn into blood thirsty war machines."

"With that kind of power the Earth military would be powerful enough to spread their idea of freedom across the galaxy and stomp anyone who tried to stand in their way." Adam said. "They'd become the very thing we fight against and Rangers would be the very destructive weapons we strive to never become."

"Okay, so the military is out, but why not civilians? There are already civilian staff members." Zhane commented.

"Civilians only teach major courses, not ranger specific courses. They aren't qualified to teach courses like Ranger Ethics and Codes and especially not things like Zord training." Andros replied. "There are some courses Rangers have to teach."

"Okay, so some of the courses require Rangers, but surely not as many as we have. Rangers don't have to teach the Medics, the Technicians, or the Demolitionists." Rocky argued. "More of us could be out there fighting."

"Why are you so eager to fight?" Adam asked.

Rocky sighed. "I feel like a coward back here training others to fight for me."

"Exactly. We're teaching students to be brave and yet we're not doing our own fighting." Zhane said.

"This war belongs to the whole galaxy and as it stands now there aren't enough Rangers to fight the War." Andros replied. "The Psycho Rangers out number Power Rangers right now. A few more Rangers won't change anything."

"You're all completely missing the reason why we're here." A new voice spoke up.

All four men looked up in surprise and found two more instructors had entered the courtyard. One had brown hair and bright blue eyes while the other had black hair and stunning green eyes. Both were easily recognized by all four men. They were two of the oldest living Rangers, immortals by birth. They were the two instructors of the Special course, the ones that taught what could be considered the Black Ops agents of the Ranger world.

"What are you talking about Aubin?" Rocky asked.

Aubin gave one of his mysterious, knowing smiles. "There's a reason why so many veteran Rangers are here."

The four men shared a curious look before Zhane asked the question. "What reason?"

"The Board of Morphin Masters suspects there are traitors here." Aubin replied.

"Spies and saboteurs." Deimos added.

"No way." Andros said, looking thunderstruck at the idea. "No Ranger would betray their teammates or those that depend on them."

"Devotion to teammates and justice." Adam quoted one of the Ranger Codes.

Aubin smiled sadly. "The Ranger Codes are what we all live and fight, this is true. But there are those that would cast off all they've been taught for power."

"Surely you can't mean--."

"Rogues." Deimos said, confirming their worst fears.

"If there were Rogues in the Academy we'd know." Zhane said.

"And there haven't been Rogues in years." Adam added.

Deimos sighed and shook his head while Aubin explained. "Where there is power to be gained there always have been Rogues and there always will be."

"It's our job to keep them from sabotaging our efforts against the UAE." Deimos said.

Adam shook his head and glanced at Rocky. "Is that a good enough reason to stay here?"

"It's not good, not good at all. But it is a reason to stay." Rocky admitted. "Seems there's a different fight that needs fighting."

"And we'll be here to fight it."


End file.
